Nemesis
by Insane Rice of the Cosmos
Summary: TF: Animated. Who's the one bot we know will probably never show his faceplates in Animated? Take a wild guess, as a rouge fanboy makes that nightmare come true.


**This is a random little fic about one canon who'll never be seen in Animated, although I'd love to see him. Guess who that is.**

* * *

Snow poured from the heavens, gently landing without a sound. The city of Detroit was never silent, but it seemed slightly muted thanks to the snow.

On a hill, a stranger stood, cloaked in black, his hood down as he stared at the oblivious city below him. His brown hair fluttered in the cold wind, and his glasses gleamed slightly. His face sugeested he was around twenty years of age, yet his face was gaunt. He'd been forbidden to come here, but here he was now. Behind him, the engine of a black SUV, similar to those used by the FBI, hummed and purred contently, awaiting orders.

There was work to be done.

"Ratchet, have you seen my media player?" Bee asked the old Medic.

"Why would I care about your junk?" Ratchet asked back.

"Because you WUV me." Bee responded, pinching the Medic's face plates. Needless to say, Ratchet wasn't amused. He expressed his lack of amusement by promptly smacking Bee upside the head.

Meanwhile, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Optimus were looking at a grid of the city, and they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

A massive string of robberies were taking place all over the city, and they appeared to be heading in the same direction. Sumdac Tower.

"What on Cybertron is that fast?!" Bulkhead asked, clearly as puzzled as his teammates.

"Nothing except possibly Nanosec, but he's celebrating his ninetieth birthday today." Prowl commented.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop it before it reaches the tower." Optimus pointed out.

"What's going on in here?" Ratchet asked, booting Bee out of his way.

"We'll explain on the way. Autobots, Transform and roll out!"

* * *

The black SUV darted down the road, clearly not concerned with its reckless driving. Behind it, a legion of cops, helicopters, and police bots were tailing it. But there was no way on Earth or Cybertron that they would catch up.

The Autobots were waiting for the culprit in front of the tower impatiently.

"If this guy's so fast, where is he?" Bee grumbled.

"Spoke too soon, Bee. Here he comes!" Optimus drew his ax.

Inside the vehicle, the robed figure said to an unseen comrade, "Blasphumus, this is my stop. I'll meet you back at base with the samples, so ready the generators." Grabbing a hoverboard, he opened the door, jumped on, and pealed towards the startled Autobots. The SUV made a massive U turn, and rammed its way through the mob of cops.

"What in the Pit is he-?" Bee asked, but was interrupted by the man slamming a strange disk like object onto his chest armor. There was a loud crackle of electricity, and Bee felt a massive shock run through his wiring. Giving a cry of pain that distracted the others, their assailant took the liberty of slapping disks on Prowl and Ratchet, the only two who'd prove a challenge to Tag.

After that, taking down Optimus and the lumbering Bulkhead was no problem.

Just as it seemed the Autobots were down and out, the disk on Bumblebee popped off, and, extending four spider like legs, skittered off towards its master, leaving the yellow mech confused.

"Wait a second!" He yelled at the stranger. "If those weren't meant to kill us, what was the point of attacking us, huh?!"

"Oh, you'll see, Autoslag, you'll see." As the stranger said that, the disks on the stunned Autobots popped off as well, and skittered towards the human.

"Just who are you anyway?" Bee asked.

The man was thoughtful for a moment, and then replied, "Otto Brigade is what I'm called, and don't you forget it. Oh, and tell your leader that you being here has doomed the entire universe, ok?" He cackled and sped off the way he came.

As the Autobots came to one by one, Bumblebee explained exactly who this joker was, and what he'd told him to tell Optimus.

The young Autobot leader blinked. "'Doomed the universe?' Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

Otto pulled up to a warehouse he'd found to be abandoned near the center of the city. Hopping off his board, he walked inside, his face illuminated by an eerie green glow coming from the machines he'd set up.

Five tubes stood empty, hooked up to several sinister looking machines and devices. A black mech stood over the controls, busily typing commands. Somewhere in the darkness, a generator hummed to life.

Turning, the black mech revealed to look much like Optimus' rival, Sentinel. That's the way Otto wanted him. After all, it had taken him forever to FIND the arrogant mech, and make a copy of him to turn into a servant to the greater cause, which, for once, wasn't about his greedy whims.

Besides, he'd liked Sentinel's style opposed to Optimus'

"I trust everything is ready, Blasphumus?" Otto asked, setting his board aside.

"It is ready, Otto. What took you so long?" The mech asked, voice betraying amusement.

"Nothing, nothing. Here are the samples. Help me up there." Otto demanded. Picking him up and setting him on the control panel, Blasphumus smirked. He was still amused by his creator's small size.

Taking the sample disks from his pockets, he placed them in the corresponding slots. A scanner in each tube scanned the inside of the tube, a faint silhouette of an Autobots appearing inside each one. "Pay attention, Blasphamus! This is how you were created!" Otto said in a devious voice.

Already, the scanners were piecing together the cloned 'heroes' bit by bit. After nearly an hour, each tube held a copy of Autobots, each still and silent.

Blasphumus looked in puzzlement. "They aren't done yet, aren't they, Otto?" He asked, approaching the tube that held the copy of Optimus, who looked as though he was in recharge.

"Not by a long shot. They need to be 'taught'. Would you like to do the honors?" Otto replied.

"Gladly." Blasphumus returned to the control panel, and pressed a few buttons in succession. Suddenly, wires and smaller tubes attached themselves to the Autobots, who were woken by the jostling and look around in confusion.

"Now." Otto commanded. The black mech pressed a button, and surges of electricity went through the equipment, giving the unfortunate Autobots inside horrible shocks that sent them into spasms of pain. Otto watched, eyes livid and he gave a howl of laughter as the one who resembled Bumblebee gave a silent scream of pain. "That glass is sound proof and there no way you can break it from the inside. The Master would be so proud!" He cackled.

Ah yes, the mysterious Master Otto kept talking about. Blasphumus had never seen this creature who ruled the human, but he knew of his power over Otto, as Otto had told him countless times.

"Now, we must wait." Otto said, sitting down. "This process takes up to a week to finish, but we have time."

* * *

_One week later…_

Otto was snoring on a makeshift couch, while Blasphumus watched the tortured mechs trying desperately to break free. Earlier in the week, Otto had intensified the pain, impaled their sparks in such a way that would keep them alive, but in extreme pain, and made them relive horrible, yet false memories.

The entire time, he did with a smile.

It was around six in the morning, and Otto wasn't due up for another thirty minutes. Blasphumus smiled a nasty smile at his soon to be rival. "It won't be long, you disgusting Autoslag. You enjoy it while it lasts." Blasphumus snarled, faceplates close to the mech, separated by a wall of glass.

A loud yawn from the human announced he was awake. "Blasphumus, stop tormenting the prisoners. They'll know torment once we release them." Otto grumbled.

After a quick cup of coffee, Otto checked the mechs' status. It was clear that the clones of Bumblebee and Prowl were broken in to his satisfaction. "Release those two." Otto ordered.

The shocks were cut off from the two mechs' tubes, and the slumped limply against the back wall.

After the obscuring objects had been removed, the glass was removed and they fell out. Otto approached the two limp mechs. "Hornet…Stalker…get up." He snarled in a cruel voice.

Their formerly blue optics were red with madness and insanity. Their bodies were warped beyond recognition, and Otto smiled. They were perfect.

"Arise, my comrades. Blasphumus, outfit these two with appropriate armor additions and teach them of the Master. These next three will take a few days to perfect."

One by one, the mechs broke, and gave up fighting the pain. Ratchet's copy was named Chopshop, and Bulkhead's was named Thunderstep. They too had been warped beyond redemption, and both had been trained under Blasphumus' strict tutelage.

Finally, Optimus' look-alike finally gave up on fighting.

Otto cackled with joy. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. Opening the tube, he strode up to the fallen mech. Yes, his armor was perfect, and he was shaped in such a way that Otto was driven to tears of pride.

"Nemesis Prime…" He said, "Your Master Unicron awaits your presence. Will you answer his call?"

And despite the fact that none of the others had been able to talk, Nemesis rumbled, "I shall," as his stood, ready to fight for the all consuming darkness that was Unicron.

* * *

**Yeah, this is pretty dark for me, but hell, I like it!**


End file.
